


Mistletoe

by WonderfullyMajical



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Christmas kissing, Clavis is bouncy and hyper, Decim is tired, Fluff, I rewrote this from an old fic I did in 2017 a, Kinda crackship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyMajical/pseuds/WonderfullyMajical
Summary: Christmas was something the Arbiters at Quindecim vowed to never celebrate. At least, not until Clavis came along to change things.
Relationships: Decim/Clavis
Kudos: 23





	Mistletoe

Christmas, along with the other holidays, were seldom acknowledged in Quindecim. The bar acted as purgatory; of course they weren’t going to spend valuable time on festivities. Or at least, this is what only some of the Arbiters believed. Clavis, the elevator operator of Quindecim, was another story. He ran around, producing small ceramic trees and snowmen, decorating them around the bar. His coworker, Decim, ignored the new decorations for the most part. At least, that was until Clavis began to drag him along with it.

The younger Arbiter bounded out of the elevator, beaming at Decim, who merely raised a brow. “Did you bring more figurines? I’m afraid the bar is beginning to run out of space, Clavis. I need an area to work as well…” Clavis shook his head. “Not this time! I have something even better!” The bartender sighed, watching his acquaintance bounce around with cold eyes. His hands seemed to move on their own, pouring alcohol into a glass without bothering to look. Clavis held out his hands, revealing a bundle of green leaves, red berries peppered along the ends. “Look!”

“…Is that some sort of herb?” Decim asked, clearly perplexed. Clavis laughed, shaking his head, “No, it’s mistletoe! People will hang it on doorframes at Christmastime. If two people are caught under it, they’re supposed to kiss!” The operator seemed proud of his discovery, much to the dismay of his elder. “You do realize that Nona and Oculus will kill you if they find out, yes?” Clavis ignored this sentiment. “You’re always so serious, Decim! Loosen up a little! Here, come help me set these up. You’re much taller than me, anyway.” With a soft huff, Decim set down what was now a fully prepared margarita and crossed to the other side of the bar. He snatched half of the mistletoe leaves from Clavis’ hand. “Fine. But this is the only time I’ll humor you with these festivities.”

The pair set to work, one more begrudgingly than the other. Clavis managed to hook a sprig of the leaf on the overhead bar, while Decim attached his own to the elevator frame. He squinted up at it, turning to call to Clavis. “Come here and tell me if this will crush.” He rushed over, getting on tiptoes and jumping around the elevator entrance to observe the mistletoe from all angles. “It needs to be moved a bit forward. Here, pick me up and I can do it.” Decim wanted to complain, but he decided against it, instead wrapping his arms around the operator’s middle and lifting him in the air. He quickly situated him, his left arm curling under Clavis’ legs. The right arm kept firmly around his waist. “Does this suffice?” Decim asked in an irritated tone. He was ignored as his coworker focused on relocating the plant.

Once he was done, Clavis carefully turned back to look at Decim. “All done! This should work!” The elder nodded, realization seeming to hit him a moment later than it normally would. “Ah… We’re under it aren’t we?” Decim mumbled, his usually monotone voice having just a slight tinge of nervousness. Clavis flushed, glancing back up at the doorframe. “We are, yes. But you don’t have to kiss me! It’s fine!” The bartender shook his head, leaning closer and attempting to ignore the heat rising in his pale cheeks. “A rule is a rule. I must follow any order given to me.” Clavis stared for a moment, a quiet laugh following.

“You’re always so serious.”

Those were the last words spoken before their soft, cold lips connected. What was expected to be an awkward, mortifying moment, felt sweet and comfortable and almost right. Decim was a little stiff, but Clavis compensated by running his hands down his chest, deftly pulling at the thin material. They stayed like this for what felt like hours, Decim being the one to pull back to catch his breath. The two men stared at each other with blown eyes and red faces, before Clavis began to laugh again. “You look a mess, Decim. Who knew you could feel anything?” He teased. The elder responded by pulling Clavis into another kiss, finally finding his rhythm. Once the comfort was established, Decim moved his right hand up to lace his fingers into Clavis’s hair. He felt the other Arbiter’s voice die into a purr, those hands back on his uniform and grabbing at his vest.

The pair seemed to forget about the world around them, focused only on each other. It was Clavis who pulled away the second time around, sighing in a mix of contentment and relief. “That was… Very nice.” Decim nodded in agreement, carefully setting his coworker back on his feet. “Surprisingly, yes. I enjoyed that.” They stayed quiet for a while, shuffling feet and soft, somewhat labored breaths being the only sounds in the bar. After a while, Decim finally spoke up. “Clavis?” 

“Yes?”

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”


End file.
